


印支纪事

by lilylindbergh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 背景：二战，印支战场。完成于2011年9月8日。※本故事纯属脑补，与现实中任何政治团体、人物无关，也不代表历史的真相。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. 残阳

1942年8月，炎热的阳光灼烤着蓝姆伽的土地，刚到达不久的士兵们显然不适应这样的天气，纷纷摘下头上的棉布军帽拼命地扇着风。

病房的门被一只有力的手推开，紧接着，那个充满活力的身影便出现在病床前。

“王耀！你怎么样了！”

躺在病床上，极其虚弱的王耀没有丝毫回答阿尔弗雷德的力气和意识，倒是一直坐在床边打盹的亚瑟被吵醒，带着不耐烦的语气说：“别担心，死不了。”

阿尔弗雷德将视线从躺着的人身上移开，朝亚瑟弄出一个嘲讽的笑，说道：“人家可是因为你才落到这地步的，这样说真的好吗？”

亚瑟显然被这句话激怒了，原先放松的脊背挺直起来，说话的声调也不自觉大了一些：“又不是我让他去胡康河谷的！”

阿尔弗雷德又笑了笑，这一次嘲讽的意味更重了：“一声不吭就撤退，留他孤军作战的总是你了。怎么，仁安羌一解围就想把这个包袱甩掉了？还是说你想和日本德国平分欧亚非？”

“你够了！”亚瑟站了起来，愤怒地打断还想继续说下去的阿尔弗雷德，“你不也只派了一个光杆司令下来吗？一个兵都不给就想打赢日本人，你才是白日做梦！”

亚瑟的话中显然有什么部分触动了阿尔弗雷德的神经，使他身体上某处新伤又开始隐隐作痛，脸上却依然保持着牛仔式的笑容，说：“上司已经决定增加对中国军队的物资支援了，等到中美联军攻下缅甸，你和法国就要交出亚洲事务的发言权了——到时候可别哭鼻子。”

“谁会哭，混蛋！”亚瑟再也顾不上绅士礼节，一把将身边的阿尔弗雷德推开，快步走了出去。

“你还是先担心这家伙能不能活到战争结束！”

这是亚瑟·柯克兰离开前留下的最后一句话。

阿尔弗雷德目送亚瑟因愤怒而颤抖的背影消失在门外，才收起了玩世不恭的笑容，将亚瑟刚才坐过的椅子拉到离床近一些的地方，坐了下来。

 _一点没变。_ 阿尔弗雷德吐出一口气，在心底默默说道。从自己有记忆以来，他就是这样骄横。独立后很长一段时间，他不仅限制自己的出口贸易，还到处抢掠自己的商船，随意封锁港口，甚至还烧了自己的国会大楼……他从不承认自己的过失——他可是日不落的大英帝国。

阿尔弗雷德想得入神，直到床上的人睁开黑眼睛足足盯了他三分钟，他才如被电击一般跳起来大吼道：“谢天谢地，你总算醒了！”

王耀显然被这一吼吓得不轻，过了好久才勉强挤出句话：“他们……都安全了吗？”

话刚出口，王耀就后悔了，显然他并不想听到真实的回答。

“伤亡率近50%，滇缅公路被切断，戴少将——啊不，戴中将*战死；除少数部队返回云南，剩下的都在这里。”

意识到王耀在抵达之前一直在昏迷，阿尔弗雷德又补充了一句，“这是印度的蓝姆伽。”

王耀痛苦地闭上眼睛，却依然抑止不住从眼角流出的泪水。他清楚记得那十万军队当初是怎样意气风发地跨过中缅边境，却永远地留在了魔鬼出没的热带丛林里。

钻心的痛楚化作一阵猛烈的咳嗽向王耀袭来，他一边咳，一边感到浑身上下的伤口都被翻扯起来撒上细细的盐粒，精锐之师遭遇惨败，他想，自己大概也快支撑不下去了。

 _真不甘心。_ 他双手抓紧白色被单，虽然咬紧牙关，泪水还是无可避免地溢了出来。

阿尔弗雷德看着他破旧的军装下若隐若现的伤痕，腰上那个被武士刀袭击的伤口似乎也跟着疼痛起来。他站起来，坐到床沿上，用手背轻轻擦去停留在王耀眼角的水珠，说：“放心，哪能让他们的血白流。我保证，总有一天我会让本田为他今天的作为付出代价！”

王耀有些惊讶地抬头，当时的他还不敢确定，眼前这个异常年轻的青年话中到底有几分是真。

[*戴少将的中将军衔为死后追授。]


	2. 战端

王耀靠在枕头上，努力想要理清那些早年的记忆。

那时的本田还是个安静的孩童，口齿不太灵活却十分认真。教他汉字，他连咬字都不太清晰就已经开始有板有眼写起汉诗来。他怀着巨大的热忱仿造他唐式的宫殿，接纳自己的制度和文化……那时他是万国来朝的天可汗，他的朝贡国太多、疆域太广，邻家那个寡言少语的少年置于其中，竟是那样微不足道。即使之后和他因为朝鲜打过一架，也很快被其他事务转移了注意。直到最近的大东沟海战，他把自己的北洋海军打得七零八落，逼自己交出远东的主导权，甚至连强壮的布拉金斯基也没能战胜他，他的危险才被真正察觉。

王耀想起来，那个时候，在枪林弹雨的战场，他捂着浸血的胸口问他为什么。他只是轻蔑地一笑，反问道：“那你说，一个老旧贫弱的国家占着亚洲最肥沃的一块土地，岂不是暴殄天物？”

说完，他举起手中泛着寒光的刀朝他斩了过来，他的双眼迅速被一片殷红浸染，很快便覆盖了整个世界……

“王耀！王耀！醒醒！”

王耀奋力拉开有些沉重的眼皮，直到阿尔弗雷德那张显得有些焦急的脸撞入视线，他才发觉原来自己不知不觉睡着了。

“睡觉时被子不盖住胸口会感冒的，没有死在战场上却死在床上不太值得吧？”

阿尔弗雷德把剩下的巧克力全塞进嘴里，用空出来的手将被子提到王耀的胸口以上。

“小伙生得那么俊，说起话来倒是那么臭！”王耀没好气地把身子往被窝深处钻，心想这个时代到底怎么了，总是年纪小的欺负年长的。

阿尔弗雷德也不介意，将还沾着巧克力的手覆上王耀的额头，说：“怎么还在烧？等等，我去给你找阿司匹林来，不可以再发烧了！”

没等王耀反应过来，阿尔弗雷德便一溜烟跑出了病房，留下王耀憋了一肚子尚未来得及回击的话。

 _没大没小。太没大没小了。_ 王耀心想，难怪亚瑟提起他也总是一肚子火。

第二天，准时出现在王耀面前的除了阿尔弗雷德和阿司匹林，还有两大块巧克力、一盒烟、两盒羊肉罐头、一块军毯，和一套崭新的军服。

“这些……都是给我的？”王耀目瞪口呆地看着眼前这一堆制作精良的物品，简直怀疑自己的眼睛。

“重庆和华盛顿已经决定合作，我出钱，你出人。怎么样，这个交易还算合算吧？”阿尔弗雷德剥开一片口香糖扔进嘴里，顺手也抛给王耀一片，王耀也依样取出口香糖嚼起来。

“这是目前能想到的唯一有胜利希望的办法了，物资匮乏，蒋先生压力也很大。不过滇缅公路被切断了，物资要怎么运到重庆去？”

“用飞机。从阿萨姆邦出发，翻越喜马拉雅山脉，经过云南进入四川境内。Tunner上校已经在组织这件事了，保证物资供应直到日本投降。”

“这太冒险了！青藏高原空气有多稀薄你知道吗？沿途还可能有日军战机袭击，每架运输机成功着陆的几率有多少？你们美国人肯干这事吗？我已经快没有空军了，就算是航空公司也没有那么多飞行员。”

“现在已经不是计较这个的时候了。”阿尔弗雷德将身子凑近王耀一些，将他脖颈处的头发稍稍拨开一些，露出一块结痂的伤疤，“这不是一个国家对另一个国家的战争，这是文明与非文明的战争。为了人类的未来，必须有坚持到最后一刻的决心。”

他停留在王耀颈处的手显得有些颤抖，王耀觉得不太自在，又不知如何开口让他挪开，只好用眼睛盯住阿尔弗雷德，指望他明白自己的暗示。

阿尔弗雷德显然会错了意，那只手非但没有挪开，反而向更深处的背脊探去，一道深如沟壑的伤疤在他的手指下经过，触摸着那些新结的痂，阿尔弗雷德似乎感受到了他身体里暗涌的愤怒和哀伤。他轮廓分明的脸慢慢凑近王耀，直到那副金边眼镜轻贴上王耀的脸颊。

“我们美国人也有自己的道义，用了你的人，报酬是不会少的。我上司说了，飞驼峰航线的飞机被打下来一架就补上一架，飞行员牺牲一个就补上一个，无条件保证物资供应到日本投降。”

阿尔弗雷德将手从王耀衣领中抽出，起身离开。

“明天早上六点，我在训练营等你。”

“哇！这是什么！”

刚走进训练场地的王耀看着面前一排自己只有在教科书里才见过的重机枪和山炮两眼放光，艳羡的心情溢于言表。

“全美式装备，都是空运过来的！”阿尔弗雷德带着骄傲的笑朝王耀走过来，拍拍他的左臂说，“看不出来，你换身军装也很有型嘛。”

 _我本来就很有型。_ 王耀暗想，不过很快他的注意力就转移到了自己面前的一道难题上来。

“这些东西……我不会用啊。”

王耀眨巴眨巴眼看向阿尔弗雷德，诚恳的模样让阿尔弗雷德嘴里的可乐更加无法控制地喷向王耀。

“你就是这样对待诚心求教的人吗？”王耀一脸愠怒地朝阿尔弗雷德吼道，又心疼地看向自己被可乐弄湿的新军装。

“我怎么知道你会连最基本的装备都不会用，天知道你之前在用什么和日本人打。”阿尔弗雷德一边笑一边给自己顺气。

“谁不想有好装备……”王耀不服气地嘟囔着，转身走向门口，“我回去换件外套。”

王耀正要离开，右手腕却被紧紧抓住了。王耀抬起自己因窘迫显得有些泛红的脸，看到的却是阿尔弗雷德狡猾的笑容。

“不请假擅自离开训练场地记缺旷，扣一天物资。”

“我这不是正在向你请假吗？”

“对，我不接受任何请假。”

有那么一刻，王耀真想一拳对上眼前这张欠揍的脸。他强忍内心破口大骂的冲动，思忖着现在不是和他起争执的时候。毕竟，如今唯一有能力也有意愿协助他的，只有阿尔弗雷德了。

王耀只好在心里腹诽一通，对阿尔弗雷德说：“我不走了。你可以把手放开了吗，琼斯先生？”

“啊，Sorry。”阿尔弗雷德松开王耀的手腕，双手举起，投以抱歉的笑。

王耀却皱起了眉，他不明白，这个人为什么总是在笑，彷佛一切困难在他的信心面前都不再成立一样。

训练到傍晚时分终于结束，王耀走回房间时的脚步如灌铅一般沉重。而当打开房门，看到阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，热情地朝自己打招呼时，王耀之前期盼快些回来的心情瞬间消失了。

“你在这里干什么？”王耀没好气地走进房间，端起桌上的水壶咕咚咕咚地喝起来。

“你走得好慢，我都等了你好半天了。”阿尔弗雷德似乎天生就有屏蔽对方不友好情绪的特异功能，语气中的热情丝毫未减。

“废话。”王耀终于忍不住朝阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，“你只做了一次示范，重复操练了一天的人是我。辛劳的士兵要睡觉了，无良的军火商可以回去了吗？”王耀把床上叠好的被子铺开，掀开一角往里钻，“走的时候记得把门关好。”

话音未落，王耀就感到自己被一只有力的手悬空提了起来。

“那可不行，军事行动要成功，既需要硬实力，也需要软实力。白天做军事训练，晚上正好用来学印度语。”

“印度语？为什么？”王耀眨巴眨巴自己的黑眼睛，很是困惑。

“当然是为了让你能方便地和本地人沟通啦，你想在行军时被带进日军包围圈里吗？我做你的老师，包你三个月达到泰戈尔的水平。”

 _痴人说梦。_ 王耀腹诽道。而阿尔弗雷德没有理会他的心思，指着不知什么时候起被放在桌上的一沓书本和资料说：“这是你的教材，今天就开始吧。”

王耀看着封面上一堆形状怪异的文字，顿时一阵头疼。他有些勉强地说：“你先回去吧，书我会看的。”说罢便把阿尔弗雷德往门外推。

“我没有说我要走啊。”阿尔弗雷德依然是一脸的爽朗，“为了保证你的学习质量，在你熟练掌握之前，我都会在这里监督你。”

“你——你别想睡我的床！”王耀有些紧张地看向身后那张明显只容得下一个人的单人床。

“你放心，我自己带了折叠床来。”

王耀顺着阿尔弗雷德的视线望向房间角落，一张钢丝折叠床靠在墙边，一旁是印有星条旗标志的小行李袋。

“不怕挤就随便你吧。”王耀自觉拗不过阿尔弗雷德，终于放弃。来者不拒，这是祖传的家训。

背对着正在吹口哨铺床的阿尔弗雷德，王耀在写字台前坐下，拿起那沓书里位于最上层的一本，费力地读起来。

“有不懂的尽管问我，我可是全世界最好的老师！”阿尔弗雷德一边往床上铺着床单一边回头朝王耀说。

王耀扭过头去，朝阿尔弗雷德瘪瘪嘴，他讨厌他莫名其妙的自信，却又莫名地怀念这份自信。

中午休息时间，王耀坐在一块石头上，端着手里的饭盒。饭盒里的羊肉肠并没有吸引他太多的注意，只是机械性地嚼着口中的食物。

“王耀！”

一个高亢的声音从老远处传了过来。

王耀皱眉，这家伙又来了。自从来到蓝姆伽之后，自己周围的空间就全被他占据了。听说，他在独立之后，很长一段时间里都是独居，怎么看也不像是会黏人的。如果说是为了保证复仇，也能勉强说得过去，但是也太下血本了，向自己拍胸脯保证说要在印度训练十五万军队，在滇西装备20个美械师。每个从成都空运过来的士兵在他经手后都变成了完全意义上的现代士兵，别的地方不说，单说蓝姆伽基地每天的耗弹量就高得惊人，从早到晚枪炮声接连不停。

“这么较真，要是最后反攻不成功怎么办……”王耀右手托腮自言自语道。

“安纳吉姆计划已经由史迪威将军向蒋先生提出来了，只要整训一结束，我们就可以立即收回缅甸。”

不知什么时候，阿尔弗雷德已经站到了王耀面前。

“你不觉得那个计划有问题吗？”王耀抬头看了眼阿尔弗雷德，“就算蒋先生能稳住国内战局抽调兵力参与印缅作战，但我不认为丘吉尔先生会同意以英军为主力进行整个军事行动。我想，亚瑟他现在只想保住南亚半岛，对于东南亚的局势不会太感兴趣。”

“可是亚瑟他不也在缅甸吃了很多苦头，死了很多人吗？他难道不想和我们一起打回去？”阿尔弗雷德显然有些不解。

“印支半岛从来就不是亚瑟的重心。”王耀知道此时挑事并非上策，却也顾不了那么多了，“可是，无论不管他怎么想，不能争取到英军的配合，反攻绝无可能。”

王耀朝阿尔弗雷德努力挤出笑容，阿尔弗雷德却觉得这个笑比哭还令人沮丧。他看着眼前这张来自东方瘦削的脸，惊讶于他多出自己数十倍的历史和苦难。要不是从他眼神中不经意间一闪而过的庄严，看着如今的他，谁能想到这就是曾傲立世界长达十个世纪之久的帝国。那双深邃的黑眼睛里到底藏了怎样的悲伤，阿尔弗雷德看不明白，却又很想看明白。

阿尔弗雷德将肩上的卡宾枪取下，倚靠在石头边，自己挨着王耀坐了下来。王耀尽力使胸口的起伏平缓下来，以免过多暴露自己的情绪。

“我最讨厌你们东方人，说话拐弯抹角，避重就轻。明明很想要却又要装作无所谓的模样。”阿尔弗雷德的左手轻轻搭上王耀的左肩，“我知道你其实比我还想反攻缅甸，打通物资交通线。不过你也要知道，我在欧洲的行为只是出于道义，而在亚洲，除了道义还有复仇。我需要向珍珠港的死伤者家属作出交代。你安心训练，剩下的我来处理。要是到反攻的时候因为你作战不力延误战机的话，我可是要停止援助的。”

看着阿尔弗雷德很快又恢复晴朗的脸，王耀心想，刚才的话究竟是威胁，还是这个向来趾高气扬的青年独特的安慰呢？无论如何，历史的车轮已经驶到了此处，成败荣辱，只在此一举。他无法回头，他绝不回头。


	3. 暗涌

“亚瑟那只老狐狸，故意不理安纳吉姆计划就算了，还得寸进尺要求把北非行动扩大到西西里。他以为我是魔术师吗，帽子一倒就能抖出一个步兵团来！”

阿尔弗雷德双手叉腰，气冲冲地在房间里走来走去。王耀则坐在椅子上，望着那一沓密密麻麻写满字的英文材料——如今他们很有可能在那个强硬的岛国绅士面前变成一堆废纸。

“你先坐下来，冷静一点好吗。”王耀将手中的咖啡推到办公桌那头的阿尔弗雷德面前，阿尔弗雷德端起杯子喝了一口，又放回桌面上，低头沉思起来。

“不行！”阿尔弗雷德一拍大腿，站了起来，“亚瑟不同意，我去找他的上司谈。一定要磨到丘吉尔先生肯松口为止！我现在就去打电话商量会议地点。”

王耀有些惊讶地看着阿尔弗雷德快步走出去，很快又折返回来。

“王先生你为什么不告诉我，我们现在在的地方就是通讯部！”

阿尔弗雷德带着情急之下的尴尬目睹了王耀在自己面前发出一连串笑声。

会议定在1月24日的卡萨布兰卡，确认过消息的阿尔弗雷德显得紧张而兴奋，激动的心情持续到了深夜依然没有丝毫减退的迹象。

“就算睡不着也请不要发出那么大的声音，可以吗？”忍无可忍的王耀终于从床上坐了起来，朝着对面的阿尔弗雷德说。

“我只是在翻身而已啊。”阿尔弗雷德的语气显得有些无辜。

“抽屉里有安眠药。”

“那个吃多了对身体不好。”

“那么请用一个对身体有利又不吵我睡觉的办法治疗你的失眠吧。晚安。”

“你唱摇篮曲给我听，可以吗？”

阿尔弗雷德天真得无辜的声音如一道闪电，劈得刚躺下的王耀“腾”地一声从床上跳了起来。

“你几岁了？！”王耀笑得差点没法发出完整的音节来，“算了，被你这么一闹我也不想睡了，去阳台吧。”

阿尔弗雷德窝在阳台上的藤椅里，点燃手中的烟。随后，披着一件外套的王耀也走了过来，将椅子拉到阿尔弗雷德身边坐下。阿尔弗雷德将一支烟递过去，王耀摆摆手，他只好收了回去。

“不想再抽了。”王耀露出有些苦涩的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德想起来，，一百年前的这个时候，王耀因为戒烟一事和亚瑟起了争执，最后亚瑟的战舰大张旗鼓地开进了他的领海，而那一杆烟枪也成了他屈辱记忆的开始。

“你为什么总喜欢在难过的时候笑呢？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

“那你说，我该是什么表情？”沉默片刻，王耀继续说，“如果哭就能挽回败局，无论要我哭出多少眼泪我都愿意。”

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀，月光下他的脸色显得更加苍白，察觉到他的视线，王耀扭过头迎上他的目光。阿尔弗雷德盯着这对乌黑明亮的眼珠，感到一股磁场一般强烈的力量，将自己往那汪深邃的湖水中拽，如果不是一阵风带来的冷颤让他回过神来，他也许真会被沉到这片湖底去。

“你太辛苦了。”阿尔弗雷德伸出左手，覆上王耀的右手手背，“你会重新成为大国的，只要我们打赢。”

“你怎么知道？”王耀有些惊讶地扭头看着阿尔弗雷德。

“我就知道。”

阿尔弗雷德带着得意的笑看着王耀，似乎有话要说，终是没有开口。

临行前，王耀一行将阿尔弗雷德送到登机梯下。

“等我的好消息吧！”

“但愿吧。”

见王耀的回答过于谨慎，阿尔弗雷德干脆捏住他的肩，说：“相信我，我一定会成功的。”

王耀还没来得及反应，就被抱了个满怀，他的脸颊在感觉到阿尔弗雷德轻轻呼出的气时被染得绯红。

“你在做什么！”

“西方礼节，don’t be shy！”

阿尔弗雷德爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，转身走进机舱。

阿尔弗雷德走得踌躇满志，而当飞机重新降落在蓝姆伽基地时，他的表情却远没有出发时那般意气风发。

“我听说，你和亚瑟在会上争得不可开交。”

“英国人太难缠，直到罗斯福先生同意西西里登陆才肯松口。”阿尔弗雷德脱下大衣，挂在身后的衣架上，“不过，反攻计划的细节还需要继续商谈，亚瑟似乎不愿调拨太多兵力。”

“我说，”王耀放下手中的公文，直接对上阿尔弗雷德的目光，“你那天的发言是怎么回事？”

阿尔弗雷德足足花了半分钟的时间才明白王耀的话中之意，走近他说：“怎么？宣布盟军只接受轴心国的无条件投降有什么问题？这个发言事先也征得了丘吉尔先生的同意。”

“在这种时刻发表这样不留余地的宣言是为了稳住苏联吗？但你想过没有，日军也许会因此抱着玉碎的决心向亚洲战场施加更大的压力。”

阿尔弗雷德没有回话。

“你太不了解日本人了，他们只想着为天皇玉碎尽忠，这样做只会让直接面对他的我们处境更糟糕。”

对王耀来说，最糟的结果莫过于日军在中原发动更大规模的全面进攻，以自己目前在国内的战力和物力，很可能会一溃千里，变成一场惨烈的血祭。

“你害怕了？”阿尔弗雷德再凑近一些，右手轻抬起王耀的下颌，“你可不能投降，要是最后只能站在你的尸体上和日本人决斗的话，我会很孤单的。”

“我不会投降！”王耀一巴掌打开阿尔弗雷德的手，素来柔和的眉宇间透出令人畏惧的凛冽。阿尔弗雷德有些玩味地看了看自己被打开的手，出人意料地继续笑道：“我喜欢这样的你。”说罢，他将身子挺直一些，俯视着坐在办公椅上的王耀：“我不会让你消失的，my friend ,and my China queen.”

说完，阿尔弗雷德拿起大衣，走了出去。

阿尔弗雷德下一次见到王耀，已经是三天后的事。

“嗨，好久不见！我还以为你生气了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着抬头，看向笔直站在眼前的王耀。

 _难道不是吗？_ 王耀心想，嘴上却用十分正式的语气说道：“我是来报告滇西远征军司令长官部成立的消息的。”

“我知道了。之前承诺的物资和装备都会一点不少地运过去，之后我会继续抽调陆空军部队过去指导操练，配合中国军队的在怒江的反攻，这样没有问题吧？”

“十分感谢。那么，先告辞了。”

王耀还没迈开步子，就被阿尔弗雷德迅速越过办公桌伸来的手抓住了右臂，清水漆的木桌横亘在中间，两人的姿势都显得有些不自然。

“这点小事没必要亲自来找我吧。”

“我要是让郑将军来转告，你会同意吗？”

“当然——不同意，这不符合对等原则。”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，很快又稍稍皱了一下，“你真冷漠，还是和1784年一模一样。那时还是个孩子的我对着满船的茶叶和精致的瓷器手舞足蹈，你却只高坐在龙椅上遥远地望着我。你说，如果那个时候你的上司同意开放沿海港口，现在会是谁帮谁？”

王耀不语，只用力咬住了下嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德用惊人的臂力将王耀拉到离自己更近的地方，另一只空闲的手支撑住前倾的身体，“无论怎样，我的心意还是和一百五十九年前一样——我希望能成为你的伙伴。”

王耀抬头直视阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛，认真地说：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，你已经是我的伙伴了。”

阿尔弗雷德青春而英俊的脸离王耀已经不到一厘米，然而他并没有停下来，“我会向你证明，你没有选错。”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻吻上王耀的额头，一点一点抚平他眉间的细纹，如同对待价值连城的工艺品一般小心翼翼。王耀很想将眼前这个冒失的青年推开，却只能将手无力地置于阿尔胸前。直到嘴唇上的灼热将意识重新拉回自己的脑内，他才用尽全力从阿尔弗雷德的手臂中挣脱出来。

王耀向后退了一步，顺势扶住一旁的座椅，胸口剧烈地一起一伏。他喘了好一会儿，才勉强吐出一句完整的话来。

“下、下午……还有野外训练……我先走了……”

眨眼的功夫，王耀的身影便消失了。阿尔弗雷德用手背探了探自己的嘴唇，也烫得不轻，他感觉到自己的胸腔正被高频跳动的心脏撞击出声声巨响。他依旧维持前倾的姿势站着，刚才这里发生的场景正一遍遍在他脑海里重复上演。


	4. 枪鸣

整训日复一日紧张地进行着，反攻计划却依然停留在谈判桌上，亚瑟的强硬让阿尔弗雷德极为窝火，只能盯着窗外耀眼的阳光发呆。

 _干脆让这个只会说大话的英伦贵族蒸发在北美的大太阳下好了。_ 阿尔弗雷德烦躁地想。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我没有教过你听别人发言时不要随意走神吗！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地回头，原先摆放在亚瑟面前的陶瓷杯带着半杯红茶摔碎在阿尔弗雷德身后的墙上。

从华盛顿归来的阿尔弗雷德疲惫地将一沓文件往桌上随意一甩，胡乱扯开衣领处的领带，一屁股窝进一旁的沙发里，直到王耀走进来，阿尔弗雷德才将盯住天花板的视线收回。

“亚瑟坚决反对在今年行动，反攻被推迟到了明年，你得命令在利多的新38师不要轻举妄动。”

“我会的。孙将军是个很会审时度势的军人。”

“那当然，也不看看是从谁的军校里毕业的！”提到自己的弗吉尼亚军校，阿尔弗雷德不免露出骄傲的神情。

“你不要太乐观，德日军队已经在马来会合，太平洋现在的局势很危急。为了配合海战，日军不会满足于只占领缅甸，随时有进攻印度的可能。”

“到时候就让亚瑟自己急去。”阿尔弗雷德的笑得有些幸灾乐祸。

“别开玩笑了。”最近的王耀因为僵持的战局显得十分易怒，听到这样的玩笑话也觉得出奇的烦躁，“唇亡齿寒，到时候急的该是我们。”

阿尔弗雷德并没有收敛脸上的笑，说：“我当然明白，不然我何必不遗余力地往重庆运送物资，还放弃了那些条约，天知道我损失了多少。”

轻佻的语气让王耀十分不满，他几乎是带着怒气回击阿尔弗雷德：“那么说来，我还得感谢这场战争咯？”

“你只要感谢我就可以了！”阿尔弗雷德自负的笑在此刻显得过于不合时宜。

“开什么玩笑！”

茶水冷不丁朝阿尔弗雷德泼来，他将身子向左一偏，用手挡开了一些，胸前仍被淋湿了一片。

“哦，是吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气在不知不觉中也已经掺入了愠怒，他站起来，双手用力抓住王耀的两只手臂，转眼间，王耀就被他死死按倒在沙发上。阿尔弗雷德一只膝盖跪上沙发，居高临下地看着王耀。

“不要以为你现在是我的盟友就可以对我为所欲为，我可以帮助你打赢日本恢复地位，就可以听任你被战火摧毁。你今天这样对我，是要和我翻脸吗？还是你开始想莫斯科那个生死未卜的男人了？”

阿尔弗雷德的全部体重都集中到了他的两只手掌上，一时间，王耀觉得自己的胳膊就快要被压断了，他很想反抗，却也清楚这时无论如何也不能反抗。

“对不起……请……放手……”王耀将头扭向一侧，尽量平静地重复了一遍，“琼斯先生……请放手……”

发泄得差不多的阿尔弗雷德终于松开了自己的左手，继而捏住王耀的下颌，在他嘴上咬了一口。

“我知道你不是真心实意地选择我，但我说过——我希望我们能成为伙伴——这一点从未改变。你最好考虑清楚，一个人的双眼不能同时看向两个方向。”说罢，阿尔弗雷德从沙发上站起身来，向门口走去。

直到房间里不再有第二个人的动静，王耀才试着从沙发上坐起来，用手擦掉残留在嘴角的血，一声不响地将眼前的窗户从乌云一片看到夜雨叮当。

绵长的雨季似乎望不到头，高温却没有因为降水而有所缓解，在这样的天气下，王耀的思绪好似一团乱麻，梦也开始频繁起来。

王耀坐在床边，将脸埋进双手之中，试图让自己从刚才的梦境里清醒过来，却难以抑止肩膀的颤动。

险峻的山形和流血漂橹的惨象，都将王耀的所有意识指向了同一个答案——崖山。

那场六百年前的恶战给王耀带来了难以消失的痛苦长达百年的艰辛，在看不到光的路途中，王耀不止一次地以为自己即将在这黑暗的甬道中独自走向死亡。他的锐气在高压下消磨，他的身体在战斗中伤痕累累，他肩上沉重的过去让他举步维艰；而与之同在的、绵长的光荣和骄傲却让他拒绝认输。他的土地被割占，财产被抢夺，引以为傲的花园在大火中付之一炬。他强忍愤怒眼见着来自北九州的矿工屠杀无辜的平民，终于听到那个并不高亢却十分有力的声音在耳边响起，那声音说，用你的不屈筑起钢铁长城，这不是结束，还没有结束。

电话铃声打断了王耀的思绪，他拿起听筒，那头传来阿尔弗雷德兴奋的声线：“王耀，马上来我这里！”

挂掉电话，王耀换上一身新洗好的军装，向阿尔弗雷德的房间走去。

推开房门，阿尔弗雷德一副悠闲的神情坐在沙发上，啤酒色的领带被揉成一团扔在沙发的角落，双脚随意地交叠，大大咧咧地搭在沙发前的茶几上。

“这样随随便便地见客人，很失礼啊。”王耀绕过茶几，坐到阿尔弗雷德左侧的小沙发上。

“你又不是客人。”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴向王耀笑道，“我有好消息，你要不要听？”不等王耀回答，阿尔弗雷德就自顾自地说了下去，“亚瑟同意成立东南亚战区了！”

“不过他的条件一定是要自己的人担任最高统帅吧。”王耀心想，亚瑟这个人，本来就很在意这些名誉意味浓厚的头衔。

“那倒是……”阿尔弗雷德嘴角抽搐地笑笑，“不过只要实际指挥权在我们手上就可以了，最后的具体事宜，还要等到11月才能确定下来。”

王耀低垂的视线落在自己交叠的双手上，似乎在认真思考着什么。阿尔弗雷德靠在沙发的扶手上，用左手肘支撑住自己的脑袋，微笑着说：“到时候，你也要去。”

“什么？！”王耀猛地抬起头来，表情十分惊讶，额前的刘海有一缕粘在了嘴角，看得阿尔弗雷德直想发笑。

“反攻缅甸的主力不出席会议怎么行？”阿尔弗雷德伸出右手，将王耀嘴角的那缕不听话的刘海拨开，“我说过的，我会让你成为大国。”

阿尔弗雷德的右手并没有离开，反而顺着王耀的嘴角向后滑去，他捧起王耀的脸颊，下一秒，那双在镜片下闪着蓝色光芒的眼睛便凑到了距他仅有一两厘米的地方。

“我为之前的鲁莽道歉。”他有些颤抖的声线轻抚过他的耳膜。

“都过去了。”他的吐息淡淡地扑在他的脸颊。

一个热情而有力的吻落在了他的嘴唇上，如盛夏草原上方的云，在微风的追逐下轻盈地翻卷着，树叶的飒飒声从窗外传来，他的手心在那只年轻手掌的包裹下渗出细密的汗珠，他清楚地意识到，从心底涌起的悸动，是来自于久违的欣慰。

“喂，我说，东南亚战区的布署已经确定一个多月了，怎么蒋先生依然没有回应？说好的增援部队也没运来。”

即使是十月，蓝姆伽依然覆盖在一片热浪之下，阿尔弗雷德脱掉了外套还是觉得热，只好将手当成扇子给自己扇风。

“蒋先生是怕重蹈去年的覆辙，要是不能保证万无一失，他是不会轻举妄动的。再说，精锐之师消耗殆尽的痛苦，我也不想再经历一遍了。”

即使很快就能以大国身份重返国际社会，王耀依然对未来忧心忡忡。他十分明白，如果不能坚持到战争结束，迄今为止努力恢复的所有声誉和地位都将不复存在，如果自己真沦落到要靠阿尔弗雷德的庇护建立流亡政府，那今后同他以及其他人绝无平等对话的可能。

“有我在身边，你就不能乐观点吗？”阿尔弗雷德用手指了指王耀的眉间，“全是皱纹哦，老人家。”

“好好说话，年轻人！”王耀不服气地反驳道，后者在他身旁一通大笑，“不过，从我第一次见你到现在，你的脸真是一点没有变过，我问亚瑟和弗朗西斯，他们也这么说。”阿尔弗雷德停下脚步，稍稍蹲下一些，仔细观察王耀的脸，“有什么不老的魔法吗？”

“如果有，大概就是——少管闲事。”王耀从容地将阿尔弗雷德推开向前走去，“好好走路，稍微控制下你的东方妄想。”

两人刚走到办公室门口，等候已久的联络官便神色紧张地冲了上来。

“报告，我军新38师112团受到缅甸境内日军袭击，现已进入交火中。”

“这是怎么回事！”

正要开口的阿尔弗雷德扭过头，惊讶地看着比他还要愤怒的王耀。

联络官立正站好，回答道：“我军巡逻时听到树林那头有日军的枪声*，我军予以还击，随即进入战斗状态。”

“谁命令你们出击的！史迪威将军还在重庆商谈，国内增援部队也没有到，没有英军配合你们怎么反击！”

联络官被吼得不轻，愣在原地不知如何作答。然而王耀并没有消气，肩膀随着急促的呼吸剧烈颤抖起来。

“不要紧张。”阿尔弗雷德的左手搭上王耀的肩，在他耳边小声说，“既然双方已经交火，干脆就提前开始反攻吧。”

王耀震惊地看向阿尔弗雷德，实在不敢相信他刚才的话，阿尔弗雷德却十分认真地将手从他的肩上收回来，转而向联络官行了一个军礼，命令道：“从现在起，总指挥部参谋长柏特诺代理史迪威指挥。新38师112团全线出击，歼灭日军渗透部队，向胡康河谷进发。”

阿尔弗雷德的语气坚决而清晰，没有丝毫的犹豫。

飞机在巨大的轰鸣声中脱离地面，一路向西飞行。

王耀看着窗外从机身下方缓缓经过的云层，思绪似乎也陷入到了那一团团白色的棉絮之中去。

“喂，你在想什么？”

王耀肩膀一抖，从沉思中回过神来，摇摇头。

“你紧张了？”

回答阿尔弗雷德的依然是摇头。

阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼珠机灵地转了转，露出了然的表情，说：“你在想第一一二团。”

王耀没有立即回答，却先皱起了眉头：“日军第十八师团号称丛林作战之王，之前我们在他那里吃过许多苦头，现在第一营和第二营在于邦被围，日军增援已经到了，孙将军的救援部队又至少要三个星期才能抵达，也不知道来不来得及……”

“我记得，孙将军这样训练他的部队—— _无论何时都要相信，援军一定会来_ 。你要相信自己最精锐的军队和最优秀的军人。”

王耀看着眼前的青年，忍不住问：“那你相信什么？”

“我相信再黑的夜也会破晓。”

阿尔弗雷德双手枕住后脑勺，发出一阵爽朗的笑声。

傍晚时分，王耀站在酒店的落地窗前。窗外庭院中的盆景被精心修剪成令人赏心悦目的形状，远处，最后一抹夕阳将云朵照耀成一丛一丛的火红色，也在王耀略显苍白的脸上投下一片光彩。他盯着地平线那头的夕阳出了神，竟没发现走进房间的阿尔弗雷德已经悄悄站到了自己的身后。

“喂——”

阿尔弗雷德的招呼还没有打完，就被王耀低沉的惊叫打断了。

“你什么时候进来的！”王耀惊甫未定，没好气地朝阿尔弗雷德肚子上揍了一拳。

“我好心好意来问候你还要被揍，哪有这样的道理。”阿尔弗雷德捂着肚子，做出一副无辜的模样。

“谁让你不敲门，没礼貌。”王耀白了阿尔弗雷德一眼，转过身去继续观察远处的晚霞。

“我以为我和你足够熟了。”阿尔弗雷德露出阳光灿烂的笑，从身后抱住他，将下巴枕在他肩上，“熟到不需要客套。”

阿尔弗雷德看不到王耀的表情，只听见他平静的声线如水一般从耳边流过。

“君子之交淡如水，琼斯先生也应该适当保持些距离才是。”

“啧啧，真冷淡。我以为至少今天你会开心一些。”阿尔弗雷德将头转过来一些，比平时略为低沉的声音温柔地敲击着王耀的耳膜，“反攻计划正式确定下来，蒋先生也得到了10亿美元的贷款和增加驼峰航线运输量的保证。明天一大早，各国报纸的头版头条都会刊出三国领导人的合影——算是正式承认了你的大国地位——这可是我磨破了嘴皮才替你争取来的？”

“我代表我的国家和四万万人民向您表示衷心的感谢。”

“太多了。”阿尔弗雷德一面轻吻王耀的耳垂，一面将他拦腰抱起，“我只要你一个人谢我就可以了。”

“这也是西方礼仪吗？”王耀扫了一眼周身的丝绒被，似笑非笑地问道。

“不是。”阿尔弗雷德将王耀束成马尾的头发散开，俯下身亲吻尚还停留在他锁骨上的那一缕，“一般来讲，我们把这叫做爱的礼仪。”

夜幕完全笼罩住开罗的天空，暗色窗帘隔绝了窗外的世界。只有柔和而温暖的橘黄色灯光从窗户缝隙中隐隐透出，同庭院里欲睡的鲜花一道，奏着舒缓的慢板。

*当时在缅甸丛林里，中国军队和日军会用不同节奏的枪声分辨敌我。


	5. 对阵

飞机在回到南亚半岛前，降落在了德黑兰机场。

“这次会议又没有我的事，我为什么就不能先回去？”王耀一边走下飞机一边朝阿尔弗雷德抱怨。

“只有一架飞机，你坐走了我就没有了啊。”

“你什么时候这么节俭过？”王耀不满道，“你可以和柯克兰先生一起来。”

“不要，他太烦人。”阿尔弗雷德停顿片刻，继续说，“而且——那个布拉金斯基也会来……你不想见他吗？”

王耀恍然大悟，笑起来：“看不出你这个人还有点心机，是想让我私下去劝他吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不语，表情却有些尴尬。

“不过也没什么，换作是我也会这么做。只是你离亚洲太远，很多事还不知道。我认识伊万·布拉金斯基这么多年，从来没有听说他被谁劝动过——包括我。”

算盘落空的阿尔弗雷德有些失落，却又莫名感到一阵欣喜，他用近乎试探的语气说道：“我还以为你们关系很好。”

“是吗？”王耀抬头看阿尔弗雷德，苦笑着说，“那你既不了他，也不了解我。”

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀欲言又止的黑眼睛，感到有些心疼，他想说点什么，却全卡在了喉头。

会议期间，会场外的王耀只有在花园里看书打发时间，更多的时候，他则在想新三十八师的增援部队现在应该到了什么地方。

会场的方向隐约传来争吵声。应该是阿尔弗雷德和伊万，王耀暗自忖度。他和伊万谈判过不止一次，每一次都艰难万分，他那强硬的态度和苛刻的条件总能逼得对方火冒三丈，谈判本来应该是双方妥协的过程，而伊万·布拉金斯基似乎从来不知退让为何物。王耀摇了摇头，心想不要闹出什么大事情才好。

天色渐渐暗下来，王耀合上书，穿过花园朝自己的房间走去。

在楼梯转角处，一个久违的声音叫住了王耀。他转过头去，满脸笑容的伊万睁着紫罗兰色眼睛走到自己跟前。

“好久不见，你还是很漂亮嘛！”

“承蒙夸奖。”王耀礼节性地低头笑笑，顺势后退，手却触到了冰冷的墙壁。

“不过我还是更喜欢你以前的样子。”伊万露出诡谲的笑，上前一步，将王耀逼到无法逃脱的角落，他的一只手掌落在王耀胸前，仔细摩挲那件外套的面料，语气一如既往地轻描淡写。

“这是阿尔弗雷德给你的吧？我听说你们最近可是打得火热，你把我忘记了吧。”伊万再靠近一些，王耀的视线立刻笼罩在巨大的阴影中。他的右手斜撑在王耀靠住的墙上，左手从他的胸口缓慢移上脖颈，最后停在脸颊上，抚摩着手指下的皮肤。

“不过我可不像亚瑟，被甩了就只会关上门抱着妖精哭泣，我绝不会放开任何抓住过的东西。”

王耀猛然睁大眼睛，惊恐地看向伊万：“你做了什么？”

伊万笑得更加满足，下一刻，王耀便感受到了周身的战栗。

“也没有什么，我只是看亚瑟最近太辛苦，就建议他取消了缅北反攻的配合计划。”

“混蛋！那样对你有什么好处！”王耀的愤怒和声调一同到达了顶点，此时此刻，他恨不得狠狠地甩他一巴掌，伊万却准确地制住他的手腕，力道大得让他差点疼出眼泪来。

“看到你这张瓷娃娃般的脸在我手中痛苦不堪的模样，不就是别人都无法享受的好处么？你只能属于我，不是么？阿尔弗雷德——”提到这个名字，伊万阴沉地笑起来，“他想要拉住你，作为今后在亚洲与我对抗的资本，与其等到日后你在南方给我制造麻烦，不如一开始就毁掉你。换做是你，你也会这么做的，对吗？”

伊万的食指沿着王耀嘴唇的线条缓缓滑动，保持着他令人胆寒的笑容，“你嘴唇在颤抖哦，害怕了？怎么样？只要你求我，我就考虑让亚瑟收回他的话。”

伊万蛮横地将王耀抵在墙上，他立即感受到了来自胸腔的一阵闷响，施加在王耀手腕的力度更加剧烈，伊万弯下身——与其说亲吻，不如说噬咬他的锁骨，身下的王耀像一头受惊的小鹿，进行着徒劳的挣扎，这令伊万的心中激起了更多的兴奋。

“嗨，伊万！——”

一个高亢的声音打断了伊万的狩猎，他意犹未尽地直起身，朝声音的主人打招呼：“你好呀，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生。”

“我们到处在找你，原来你在这里！”阿尔弗雷德端着高脚酒杯，语气十分热情，“小厅的晚宴很丰盛，有好多没见过的热带水果，你不去看看吗？”

“对哦，我最喜欢温暖的南方了！”伊万立即热情地回应道，“我一定要去看看，那么我就先过去了，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生，待会儿见。”

伊万带着至少看上去十分期待的表情朝楼梯走去，即将迈下第一级阶梯时，伊万想起了什么，扭头朝王耀笑笑，说：“改日再聊，Дорогая。*”

伊万的身影消失在楼梯尽头，阿尔弗雷德立即收起笑容，扔出一句意味恶劣的诅咒。他转过身，想缓和刚才存在于这里的紧张气氛，却惊讶地发现，王耀死死咬住的下嘴唇已经渗出了血来。

“你在干什么！”阿尔弗雷德快步走过去，捏住王耀的下颚，将他嵌入嘴唇的牙齿强行收回去，再掏出口袋里的丝巾替他将血珠小心地吸去。

“想哭就哭啊，又不丢脸。”

王耀嘴一瘪，却很快将头埋进了阿尔弗雷德的胸口，双手攥住他腰后的西装。

“真窝囊……”

阿尔弗雷德出人意料地露出理解的苦笑，温柔而不失有力地拥抱着王耀，说：“告诉你一个秘密，我在刚开始工业化的时候，比现在的你还要弱上好几倍，就连亚瑟口头封锁的港口我都不敢靠近，有一次我稍微想反抗一下，就被他狠狠揍了一顿——连国会大楼都被烧干净了。啧啧，真惨呐那时，联邦政府大楼一片焦黑……不过现在呢，很多事他都要来征求我的意见了，你看是不是很神奇？”

“你这是……在自夸吗？”王耀在阿尔弗雷德的怀里，闷声闷气地说。

“我这是在安慰你啊！真不会看气氛。”阿尔弗雷德低头亲吻王耀的头发，“我们一定能够度过难关。”

德黑兰会议结束第二天，阿尔弗雷德乘坐临时调派的小飞机再次飞抵开罗。降落之后，阿尔弗雷德便急着同亚瑟·柯克兰和塞迪克·安南会面，四天的会谈之后，欧洲战场东线的具体事宜基本确定。最后一次会议结束，塞迪克收拾好文件离开会场。偌大的房间里只剩下阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。

“你不走吗？”亚瑟疑惑地看向阿尔弗雷德——这个人一向在会议结束后溜得比谁都快。

“有件事，我想和你谈谈。”阿尔弗雷德打开烟盒，递给亚瑟一支烟，“以兄弟的名义。”

“你最近越来越会为人了，是跟中国人学来的吗？”提到王耀，亚瑟似乎想起了什么，“你要谈的不会也和他有关吧？”

阿尔弗雷德没有正面回答，只是笑笑说：“亚瑟，你也知道，南亚才是我真正头疼的地方，要是没有你的海空军在缅南配合作战，蒋极有可能拒绝让自己的军队作战，这样一来我就难办了。”

“现在欧洲战场局势危急，我可能抽不出足够的兵力派去南亚。”

阿尔弗雷德起身，佯装烦恼地说，“我理解，我的兵力也很紧张，可能没有足够的兵力在欧洲开辟第二战场。”

“阿尔弗雷德！——”

亚瑟急忙起身，一把抓住即将离开的阿尔弗雷德，“你……你这是在威胁我。”

“我没有，我只是在提出未来的可能性之一。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，露出无辜的表情。这让亚瑟十分窝火，却又无计可施。

“……我回去再考虑，尽快给你答复。”

听出亚瑟语气中的退让，阿尔弗雷德明白事情已经成功了一半，在心底暗自松了一口气，嘴上却说：“我等着你的好消息了，再见！”

阿尔弗雷德跨出房门的前一秒，亚瑟突然叫住了他。

“还有事吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“阿尔弗雷德，我丑话说在前头，远东的局势并不明朗，你现在这样不遗余力地帮他，日后真的不会后悔吗？”

“……也是。”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角浮起一丝笑意，“亚瑟，我没你想的那么远，我现在只想确保盟军的胜利。”

阿尔弗雷德走的时候，顺手带上了门。

王耀这些天并没有睡好。

回到蓝姆伽后，他收到的第一个消息便是来自于邦的战报。第一一二团在日军的包围圈中苦苦支撑，物资也已告急，增援部队仍在日夜兼程赶往阵地，而自己只能在司令部对着作战地图干着急。

时间是中午，暂时没有秘书报告和突如其来的电话让王耀强打起精神。困意不知不觉缠住了王耀的神经，很快，王耀就趴在桌子上睡了起来。而王耀再次睁开眼，已经是在察觉到自己被人拦腰抱离桌椅的时候。

“你干什么！”

王耀睁大眼睛朝阿尔弗雷德喊道，而阿尔弗雷德却十分爽快地回答道：“抱你去卧室啊。”

“放我下来，你想干什么？”

“还能干什么？”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛转了转，用背推开卧室的门，将王耀在床上放下，盖好被子，“当然是让你到床上好好睡午觉啦。”

王耀放松地吐出一口气，说：“你不早说，吓死我了。”

“你睡得那么死，我就是想说也没办法。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，突然，又像是想起了什么，凑到王耀面前，愉快地问道：“不然你以为我要做什么？”然后，他有些轻佻地笑笑，“其实你要是不介意的话，我倒是很有兴趣……”

“我介意！”王耀急忙止住阿尔弗雷德解领带的手，“下午还有会要开呢。”

“对哦，还有作战计划要商定。那我先回去了，会场见！”

阿尔弗雷德将领带重新束紧，俯下身温柔地吻在王耀的嘴唇上，直到金发青年的背影消失在自己的视线里，王耀才闭上眼睛继续睡去。

看见走进会议室的是王耀，阿尔弗雷德立即高兴地迎了上去。

“好消息！”阿尔弗雷德的声音不大，却十足地兴奋，“新三十八师的第一支增援部队赶到于邦，今天凌晨已经潜入了包围圈！”

“太好了！”王耀感到积在自己心头两个多月的心结终于被打开，长长舒了一口气，“一切还顺利吗？”

“非常顺利！日军似乎太疲惫了，我们潜入包围圈时没有任何人被发现。”

“真是柳暗花明又一村！”王耀一面握着红蓝铅笔在地图上作好标注，一面欣慰地说，“下一步就等孙将军的主力到达前线了。”说罢，王耀抬起头，“阿尔弗雷德，我需要你的空军协助。”

阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑开，用手比出“OK”的手势。

八天后，新三十八师主力到达于邦的消息传回了司令部。

“新一军副军长，新三十八师师长亲临前线，在敌阵前500米处建立指挥所，我军士气高涨……”

王耀满意地读着前方的战报，心想初战的胜利应该已经保证了七八分。

“现在中印公路也快修到新平洋了……”王耀用手在地图上大致画出公路的走向，自言自语道。

“也就是说，我们在来年就可以按计划在新平洋建立新的基地和缅北战区司令部了！”阿尔弗雷德在一旁兴奋地补充。

“大概在1月初左右吧。”王耀在心里盘算着筑路工程的进度。

“那么，今年的圣诞舞会你一定要来！”

“什么？！”王耀一头雾水地望向突然转移话题的阿尔弗雷德。

“请柬我已经放在你办公桌上了。”

“为什么，现在不是在打仗吗？”王耀显得十分不解。

阿尔弗雷德咧嘴，露出得意的笑，说：“我家的传统就是无论什么时候都不要忘记节日庆典，去年你就推掉了，所以今年无论如何不要再缺席了。”

“看样子，这件事又是没有商量的余地了。”王耀做出无奈的样子耸肩。

“关于这种事，我一向不接受反对意见。”说完，阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑起来。

最后一抹夕阳打在窗户的玻璃上，王耀放下了手头的工作，换下日常的外套，从衣柜中取出一套礼服，再对着镜子将有些松散的头发重新束好，按着阿尔弗雷德给的地址走向宴会大厅。

不知是不是文化相隔太远的原因，王耀暗想，阿尔弗雷德总是有一些令他觉得不可思议的地方，以两人文化和性格差异，怎么也不会走到一起，但这个人似乎又从一开始就抱定心意想和自己交往。虽然平时不拘小节，但在大事上也算是遵守秩序——至少比亚瑟、伊万和本田他们要讲法理得多……

一想到本田，王耀忍不住揉了揉自己的脑袋。时至今日，王耀依然没有想通自己到底是哪里碍着他了。王耀一边胡思乱想着，一边走进了宴会厅。

眼前的这派景象用歌舞升平来形容，王耀都嫌太含蓄了点。看着不远处蹦到圆桌上和着节奏起舞的年轻姑娘和围住桌子喝彩的人群，王耀竟然莫名生出一种年长者独有的感慨。

 _自己果然不适合这种年青人的场合。_ 面对眼前的景象，王耀有些疑虑。不过既然来了，扭头就走也不是个办法。王耀接过侍者端来的酒，就近找了个座位坐下来。

“一个人喝闷酒，不是很寂寞？”一个活力十足的声音从王耀身后传来。

“是么？那不甘寂寞的人跑来关照喝闷酒的人又是为了什么呢？”王耀嘴上这么说着，却觉得有些好笑。

“是英雄看到美人被邪恶的寂寞挟持特意赶来拯救。”阿尔弗雷德坐到王耀身旁的椅子上，爽快地回答道。

王耀瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，阿尔弗雷德朝他吐了吐舌头。

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德轻叹了一口气，开口说：“你实在不该对周围漠不关心，这已经不再是一个封闭的时代了。”

“我明白，我不会再像以前那样了。”王耀低头看着手中酒杯里的红酒，小小的红色波浪在手掌上回荡。

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，说：“也是，换了上司的你确实比之前积极多了，今天就让我来教你怎样才是成功的外交吧。”

阿尔弗雷德将酒杯放到一侧，站到王耀面前，富有风度地拉起他的左手，说：“所谓成功的外交，第一步就是——与舞会完美地融为一体。”

王耀禁不住扑哧一声笑开，站起身来，随阿尔弗雷德朝宴会厅的中央走去。

*Дорогая：俄语，亲爱的。


	6. 鏖战

1944年伴随着新年钟声到来时，并没有在缅北战区司令部引起过多的注意。所有人都在整理资料和辎重，为司令部搬迁忙得不可开交。从地理位置上看，新通车的新平洋确实比蓝姆伽更适合做后方的基地，战区司令部搬迁也是早先的计划之一。

吉普车在新筑的中印公路上疾驰，阿尔弗雷德摇开车窗，任由风吹乱自己的头发，兴致颇高地吹着口哨。

“换个地方而已，用得着这么高兴么？”

王耀放弃对着窗外的风景发呆，扭过头来问。

“当然高兴了！马上我的战机就能直接轰炸达罗，我已经迫不及待要听到炸弹爆炸的声音了。”

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋的样子，皱眉说：“别太自信，丛林作战变数很大。”

“放心，我有的是运气。”阿尔弗雷德自信地说，笑脸在阳光的投射下泛起一圈光。

“日军的缅甸方面军共三个军，约30万的兵力，集结在孟关到瓦鲁班一线。其中，第十八师团的7个步兵大队，两个山炮大队，一个重炮大队和一个反坦克大队在前线前沿集中防御。”

新的战区司令部里，王耀凝神望着摊在桌子上的航空地图，这张地图得来的方式颇为辛苦——是由美军空军反复勘测，在精确的坐标上拍摄，再用无数张小尺寸的照片拼接而成，图中的缅北山形准确细致，以至于阿尔弗雷德在王耀面前第一次展开这张地图时，惊得他目瞪口呆。

“我看我们可以先用陆空配合将日军的注意力引到达罗，再由新三十八师另派一个团从胡康河谷方向包抄到战场后方，等正面部队将日军逼退到孟关、瓦鲁班一带，他们就是夹肉面包，只有等着投降了！”

阿尔弗雷德讲得眉飞色舞，临了不忘问王耀觉得怎样。

“大致路线我没有意见。”

王耀清楚，这样滴水不漏地包围，就是要将日军尽可能地逼往南部，最终将他们赶出印支半岛。沉默片刻，王耀再度开口，说：“只是……行军和作战时千万要谨慎。”

“不用担心，我有丛林作战专家，绝对不会有问题。”

“哦，那是什么？”王耀狐疑地问道。

“你一会儿就知道了。”阿尔弗雷德神秘地笑道。

下午，阿尔弗雷德主动向王耀解开了谜底——一排坦克整齐地排列在眼前，站在坦克前穿戴整齐的美国士兵朝王耀敬着军礼。

“这是——”

美军兵团的华丽仗势，让王耀觉得十分耀眼。

“5307步兵团。”阿尔弗雷德露出骄傲的神色，继续说，“不过我更喜欢它的另一个名字——劫掠者。”

 _真像是这个人取得出来的名字。_ 王耀暗想。劫掠者这个名字，王耀之前便有所耳闻，这支部队参加过所罗门群岛争夺战，在太平洋岛屿上可谓所向披靡，只是他没想到，阿尔弗雷德竟然把这支部队也调来了。

“他们会在战线推进到孟关时空降穿插到战场南面，去阻截被迫后撤的日军第十八师团。”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，像是下了决心似地说：“我准备和他们一起去。”

“你去干什么？”王耀有些不相信自己的耳朵，睁大眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德。

“当然是去参加作战啦，不然还能是什么？”

“那可不是闹着玩的地方，你到底明不明白？”王耀的心里涌起一阵近乎烦躁的不安，让他几乎想用强制的口吻命令阿尔弗雷德放弃这个想法。

“为什么你可以和你的新三十八师去前线，我就不可以和自己的部队去包抄？”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛疑惑地一张一阖。

“我和你不一样。”

“是哦。”阿尔弗雷德佯做思索的模样，“你看上去是要比我柔弱很多。”

“你——”王耀揍过来的拳头被阿尔弗雷德微笑着稳稳握住，他想要挣脱却被顺势一拉，转眼间，王耀的整个身子便被箍在阿尔弗雷德胸前。

“看吧，我力气是真的比你的大嘛。”阿尔弗雷德微微下蹲，将下巴枕在王耀肩头，“真搞不懂你，明明一个人根本就支撑不了却又非要逞强，你也给我一个配合你作战的机会嘛。”

“你……有把握就去吧。不过，本田他狡猾，一定要十分小心。”

“我会的。”阿尔弗雷德开心地笑起来，问道：“你那么不想我去，是在担心我吗？”

“怎么可能！”

王耀一把推开阿尔弗雷德，快步走开。身后拖得老长的除了自己的影子，便是阿尔弗雷德爽朗的笑声。

1月18日凌晨，轰炸达罗的飞机离开新平洋上空，王耀和阿尔弗雷德也随着各自的部队开赴前线。

迄今为止，事态进展得十分顺利。

在阿尔弗雷德随第5307团穿插到孟关南部的同时，新二十二师和战车第1营已经攻下孟关，正以强大的火力追击后撤的日军第十八师团，而当日军到达渡口时，却更加失望地发现——拦在唯一的退路上的，是3000多个装备精良的美国士兵。

穿过所在的工事，阿尔弗雷德可以勉强看到对岸的日军部队，横亘在两军之间的河水哗哗地流向下游，如果忽视掉两岸的坦克和机枪，这里几乎没有任何战事发生的迹象。他隐约感到一种安静下的异常，或许日军要突围，或许正在商议投降，一连串念头从阿尔弗雷德的脑中闪过，并未做太久的停留。

一个最近一年多来变得熟悉的名字像顽童手里的玻璃弹珠一样，毫无征兆地蹦入阿尔弗雷德的脑海，现在的王耀应该还在和新38师一起攻打太白加吧，有了空中火力的配合，应该会顺利很多。

这么想着的阿尔弗雷德端起手中的咖啡，喝了一口后放回桌上。在杯底接触到桌面的一瞬间，一声巨响在阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里炸开，杯里的咖啡竟被震得溅到了一旁的电话机上。

“发生了什么事！”

阿尔弗雷德取下腰间的枪握在手中，大步走出去。刚跨出门外，更加清晰的爆炸声便从阿尔弗雷德身后传来，阿尔弗雷德来不及反应，便被卷进了漫天飞扬的尘土之中。

坐在椅子上打盹的王耀突然惊醒过来。

他意识到自己可能做梦了，却无论如何也回想不起梦的内容。这种对梦境记忆的丧失，随着王耀年龄的增加愈发频繁，他也没有放在心上。

只是王耀隐约意识到梦中的自己似乎并不平静，甚至可以用惊恐来形容。但此时的王耀实在想不出足以让自己惊恐到脊背冒汗的理由，只有带着一丁点好奇心受挫的惋惜毫不犹豫地将这个闯进他午觉中的冒失鬼抛在脑后。

新三十八师的进攻虽然不算一帆风顺，但也没有想象中的艰难——不得不说，精良的装备和国际化的军事训练帮了王耀很大的忙，当然，还有实际作战中的空中火力支援和物资补给。

王耀想到在这之前经历的所有的战争几乎都只是自己单枪匹马——要不就是内部的武力征伐，现在看来，有人一起并肩作战也不失为一件好事。

“王先生想到什么开心的事了吗？”

同在指挥所的孙将军注意到王耀嘴角的异样，禁不住好奇起来。

王耀摇摇头，却并未收敛起微笑。如果不是突然响起的电话铃声，和放下电话听筒后孙将军紧缩的眉头，这个笑也许还会持续下去。

“发生什么事了，孙将军？”王耀意识到，电话那头传来的必然不会是好消息。

“孟关南部的美军5307步兵团在渡口遭到日军突袭，颇有死伤，现有溃败的危险。”

王耀心里一惊，暗叫不好，他早先就预料到日军可能会选择拼死一搏，却没有想到竟然选择了这支部队。他有些慌神，问题几乎脱口而出：“那么阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生现在情况如何?”

孙将军遗憾地摇头，说：“目前为止，没有下落。”

王耀的额头和手心已渗出汗来，他上前一步走近他，以不容拒绝的口吻命令道：

“孙将军，我要你立刻派兵前去增援，越快越好。”

新三十八师的增援部队到达渡口便迅速加入了美军一方开始战斗，将疲劳和惊慌不堪的美军分批转移到安全地带，而王耀却在战场附近焦急地寻找着一个人。他大声喊着阿尔弗雷德的名字，激烈的交火却让王耀听不到任何回应的声音——他甚至无法确定喊声是否真的从自己的嘴里发出来过。王耀一边喊一边仔细地翻找着脚下的地面，期待能找到一两个脚印，或是其他证明阿尔弗雷德来过的线索。手表上的时针已经跳过了两个刻度，背上的汗也因为快速走动而冒了出来。 _也许应该带一支搜救队出来的，_ 王耀心想，但目前的兵力却不允许他这么做。 _要是真强大了，就不会再为这种事烦恼了吧。_ 王耀叹了口气，在一旁的石头上坐下来。

视线随重心下移的瞬间，一个闪着银光的物体攫住了王耀的注意，他一把抓起那个打火机，用手擦去上面的泥土，钢制的打火机上露出熟悉的花纹——这是阿尔弗雷德最常用的一支打火机。

“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德你听得到吗？”

王耀站起来，在周围一边走动一边大声喊道。

左侧不远处的树叶似乎有被人拨动的声响，王耀几乎认定那就是阿尔弗雷德，激动地朝发出声音的方向跑去。

总算是见到了阿尔弗雷德，王耀却无法露出一丝轻松的表情。不仅因为阿尔弗雷德军装上已呈现暗红色的血迹，更因为此时挡在自己和阿尔弗雷德之间的本田菊。

“王先生，你的动作比我想象中的还要快三分五十秒。” 本田菊双手抱在胸前，脸上带着诡谲的笑容，“许久不见，我十分想念你呐。”

“是吗？我倒是巴不得你滚到我看不到的地方去最好。”

“太绝情了，王先生，你都不想听我解释吗？”

“你省着点口水在军事法庭上解释吧！”

王耀举起手枪，不料本田菊却径自朝自己扑了过来。王耀侧身避过本田菊的攻击，迅速将他扳倒在地，用枪口抵在他的肩头扣下了扳机，本田菊在突如其来的疼痛中倒吸一口凉气，说话的气息也产生了不小的波动。

“我听说……你在那个人的帮助下强了不少，今天看来……果然不是传言。你俩…………我……我真是嫉妒……”

王耀更加用力掐住本田菊的脖子，咬牙切齿地说：“在黄泉路上慢慢抱怨去吧！”

本田菊的表情因窒息变得痛苦起来，艰难地说道：“你真的忍心杀了我吗……这一千多年来……我……我一直在尊奉你……”

茶晶色的眼珠里透出无助的哀伤，有一瞬间，王耀竟以为身下气若游丝的只是那个孤独的孩童，杀意开始在心中动摇起来。

一道凛冽的寒光在王耀眼前一闪而过，王耀尽最大努力向后避开，仍然被匕首划伤了手臂，而本田菊已经趁机抢过王耀的枪，逃离了王耀的钳制。

“王先生，你现在一定很后悔刚才那一枪没有对准我的心脏吧？”本田菊将枪对准王耀，“我是该感谢你心里依然还有我呢，还是要嘲笑你在这种时候还念念不忘所谓的仁义呢？你以前教会了我很多，今天就由我来给你上一堂课好了：在战场上看到敌人，一定要在第一时间置之于死地。”

枪声响了起来。

王耀有些绝望地闭上眼，在很快意识到子弹只是在身后爆炸时意外地睁开来。四周已经没有本田菊的身影，只有尚在晃动的树叶昭示他的匆忙离去。

王耀本想去追，却突然意识到还有更重要的事，立马转身跑到阿尔弗雷德跟前，将原本靠着树的阿尔弗雷德背起来，往回走去。

阿尔弗雷德微弱的气息在耳边若隐若现，王耀只觉得心头如针扎一般。

阿尔弗雷德感到有人在叫自己的名字。

那声音似乎无比熟悉，却又温柔得陌生。阿尔弗雷德想回应，却发不出任何声音，眼皮也像灌铅一样沉重。现在的自己就像掉进了黑洞一般，不知究竟从何处来，也找不到逃离的出口。他开始渴望光亮，哪怕只有细微的一缕，他也决心毫不犹豫地朝它奔去。

刺眼的白光毫无征兆地朝阿尔弗雷德铺天盖地而来，这耀眼的光亮似乎将力气和意识都重新注回了阿尔弗雷德体内，原本紧闭的双眼像噩梦之后的惊醒一般突然睁开。

眼前依旧漆黑一片。阿尔弗雷德感到有些失望。他原本是期待着睁眼后能看到谁，而现在看到的只是滴答作响的吊瓶而已。

不管怎样，先叫护士再说吧。阿尔弗雷德想着，抽出左手去够床头的按钮，直到那时，阿尔弗雷德才猛然发现自己的左手一直被人握着，而那个人也因为阿尔弗雷德的动作肩膀一颤，惊醒过来，睁大眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德。

这下，阿尔弗雷德连眼都不敢闭，生怕一眨眼的功夫，那人就从自己眼前消失了。

最后还是王耀先了开口：“怎么不说话，被炸弹吓傻了？”

“我说……我好不容易脱险，你就不能说点好听的吗？”阿尔弗雷德瘪了瘪嘴，心想果然不能期望从这个人嘴里听到什么体贴的话。

“我没有骂你你就知足吧！”王耀的声音突然提高，“告诉过你多少次一定要小心安全，你倒好，非要在最显眼的地方。是不是觉得每一次都会像这次这么走运被我捡回来？你知道你引起多大的混乱吗！你——”

意识到自己的失态，王耀将头扭向一边，阿尔弗雷德还是从他脸颊的一侧看到了挂在眼角的泪珠。

“对不起……”阿尔弗雷德的心底漫上一阵暖意，这使他的语气更加温柔，“王耀，过来一下。”

王耀用手背胡乱擦了一下眼睛，将身子凑到阿尔弗雷德跟前。阿尔弗雷德看着他因为有泪水流过而显得更加清澈的黑眼睛，说：“对不起哦，让你的正面军分神了……我保证，不会再有下次了。”

“你……知道就好。”

“还有……”阿尔弗雷德伸出手，小心擦去停留在王耀眼角的水雾，放轻声音说：“不会再让你为我这么担心了。”

“我才不担心。”

阿尔弗雷德从王耀的嘴角隐约看到了笑意。

“你不也还是一如既往地逞强，我们彼此彼此了”

阿尔弗雷德感到王耀的脸有些发烫。他用右手肘支撑自己坐起来，捧住王耀的脸，说：“不过，这样互补的我们，关系会更长久也说不定哦。”

阿尔弗雷德凑上王耀的嘴唇，似乎要将他在这几天里有过的焦虑和恐慌统统融化在这个绵长温和的吻里，怀中的人似乎正陶醉于自己所给予的温度，这样的想法让阿尔弗雷德不由自主地有了一种成就感，从窗口倾泻而入的月光在王耀的长睫毛上浮动，将眼前的美丽染点得更加诱人。


	7. 急行

“之后重要的军事行动，你必须待在我身边。”阿尔弗雷德出院时，王耀一脸严肃地对他说。

“哇！这么快就求婚了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气让王耀确定，他已经百分之百地恢复了。

“跟你说正事！”王耀白了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“我可不想再跑去救你一次了。”

“我倒是很想再看一次你为我紧张的可爱模样呢。”

“你做梦！”

王耀一拳揍上笑得正欢的阿尔弗雷德。

3月8日，阿尔弗雷德将前方的电报带到王耀面前。

“第一一三团、战车第1营和加拉哈德突击队向瓦鲁班发起总攻，中午一点半左右在对岸登陆，开进日军第18师团作战司令部，缴获所有作战文书、第18师团关防大印及师团长田中新一的座驾，除田中新一外，在场左右人员被歼灭。”

王耀阅读着电报上的内容，露出满意的表情。

“不过我这里也有个坏消息。”阿尔弗雷德递给王耀另一份电报，“九万日军分三路，开始围攻英帕尔，你觉得亚瑟他没问题吗？”

王耀的眉头皱起来，说：“我看有些难，大概本田也是算准了亚瑟会顶不住攻击向北部战场求援，想借机调虎离山。”

“如果我们派兵支援，他就趁机调整缅北部队进行反攻。如果我们不去救援，就干脆攻下英帕尔，然后从印/度绕道袭击我们的背后——真不是一般的狡猾。”

“他不狡猾，怎么能把你都逼到印支半岛来了？”王耀苦笑着回道，“所以，如果亚瑟派人来要兵，我们还不得不给。”

六天后，带有米字旗标志的飞机果然降落在新平洋。

“没想到来的竟然是蒙巴顿将军……”王耀站在阳台上，望着不远处的机场。

“来就来嘛，还带了16架战斗机护航，来回的机油都够打下一打日本飞机了，真不知道他在想什么。”阿尔弗雷德显然对这样的排场十分不满，语气显得很尖刻。

“不过，亚瑟把蒙巴顿将军都派来了，看来英帕尔的情况比我们想象的还要危急。”

“派你的一个团去解围，应该没有问题吧？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“让孙将军从新38师里调一个团过去吧，他的部队至今打得还顺利，士气和人员都能保证。”

“那就这么办。”沉默片刻，阿尔弗雷德继续说：“本田这样嚣张，是时候给他点颜色看看了，我们干脆绕到他后方，给他个惊喜！”

王耀暗地算了算可调动的兵力，扭头对阿尔弗雷德说：“长途奔袭的话，我看密支那不错。”

阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里突然放出了光亮，他惊喜地说：“真巧，我想的也是那里！”

相视的两人都笑了起来。

4月28日，所有准备工作完成之后，两国的联合突击部队秘密启程，向密支那进发。

“糟了……”

王耀用手甩开打在自己脸上的雨滴，对着头顶的天空皱起了眉头，站在一旁的阿尔弗雷德的颜上也看不出愉快的神情。

“真是计划赶不上变化……”王耀甩着头发上的水珠，似乎也想将忧虑的情绪甩出脑外。

“别多想了，我们会顺利到达的。”阿尔弗雷德将雨衣打开递给王耀，继续一深一浅地在泥泞地丛林中走着。

队伍在雨中走得安静却急切，王耀明白，这提前到来的雨季将会影响他们行军的速度，照目前的情况看，恐怕他们没有办法在5月12日之前到达密支那。王耀想得出神，没注意右脚正踩在被雨水浸湿的软泥上，要不是阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快拉了他一把，他整个人一定会像他右脚上的靴子一样裹满稀泥。

“小心点，雨天里蚂蝗最猖狂了。”阿尔弗雷德头盔下的眼睛沾满了雨水，使他费了些力气才将视线对上王耀的黑眼睛。

“我知道。”王耀弯下身子，在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下拔出陷入稀泥中的右脚，向前走去。

雨在头顶哗哗地下着，似乎想将雨中前行者的血液也浇成冰凉。

长时间的行军之后，整个部队终于获得了短暂而宝贵的休息时间，士兵纷纷坐下，打开干粮袋里的食物吃起来，救护队员也开始在人群和宽大的树叶中穿梭。王耀见雨停了，便脱下雨衣，抖着上面的水珠。阿尔弗雷德端着一盒肉罐头走了过来。

“饿吗？”阿尔弗雷德坐到王耀身边问。

王耀摆了摆手，阴沉的脸色足以让周围其他人都敬而远之，阿尔弗雷德却坚持将罐头塞到王耀跟前，说：“快吃，这是魔法罐头，吃了就能万事大吉。”

王耀朝阿尔弗雷德勉强挤出一个笑容，接过阿尔弗雷德手中的罐头，说：“你的话下回能讲得再高明些吗？”

“高不高明不重要，管用就行。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑起来，王耀感到一股暖意涌上心口。

吞下几块肉肠，沉睡的饥饿感立刻苏醒过来，不一会儿，一盒罐头就见了底。随着肚子被填饱，王耀的心情也变好了一些，开始和阿尔弗雷德扯起了闲话。

即使感官再迟钝，阿尔弗雷德也渐渐地发觉，最近的王耀开始和他聊一些无关战术和政治的琐事，就连栽在他庭院里的几株牡丹，他也会正儿八经地给他介绍。每到这时，王耀轻松的神色在阿尔弗雷德眼中显得更加可爱和容易亲近，这使得阿尔弗雷德不由得从心底生出一种愉悦的期待。

“等到战争结束了，我就去看你家的长城，到时候你得陪我。”王耀点了点头。

阿尔弗雷德将军毯打开裹在王耀身上，搂住他的肩膀说：“睡吧，睡好了才有力气继续走。”

王耀闭上眼睛，将头枕在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，阿尔弗雷德感到自己的脖颈正被柔顺的黑发轻轻地抚摸着。他的嘴角浮上一丝笑意，将头小心地靠上王耀的黑头发，湿热的夏夜在那一刻竟显得不再难熬。

接下来的十几天都是在艰苦的行军中度过。连日的大雨和复杂的地形使联合部队的行军速度低于预期，王耀感到自己的军服湿了干，干了又湿，脸上的皮肤也因为过高的湿度和温度变得令人不舒服。阿尔弗雷德的眼镜总因为突如其来的大雨而留下水流的痕迹，一开始他还不时用手帕擦镜片，随着雨下得愈加频繁，阿尔弗雷德便放弃了对眼镜的清洁，这使他的两块镜片看上去雾蒙蒙的。

“再不到我的眼镜就快成墨镜了……”阿尔弗雷德将快滑下鼻梁的眼镜推回去，用无奈的声音抱怨着。王耀却没有丝毫要搭腔的意思，兀自停下脚步，凝神看着前方。

“你在看什么？”阿尔弗雷德好奇地顺着王耀视线的方向看去：眼前不再是望不到头的阔叶树丛，光线不仅从头顶树叶的缝隙——也从他的正前方照射进来。透过那片白得耀眼的光，阿尔弗雷德似乎已经见到了位于自己前方的空地和唾手可得的机场。

王耀呼出一口气，似乎是在仔细观察后终于下了结论。他用谨慎却夹着欣喜的语气说道：

“我们……到了。”


	8. 变奏

时间是5月17日中午一点三十五分，距离第一个支队向机场发起进攻已经过去了近13个小时。指挥部里交错着无线电和打字机的声音，几个身着中式或美式军服的军官时站时立，似乎在等待一条振奋人心的消息或一个出发的命令。王耀坐在椅子上一言不发，活像一尊雕像。就连阿尔弗雷德也一改平时大大咧咧的模样，表情严肃地托着下巴，眼睛一动不动地盯着报话机。

表盘上的时针慢慢靠近两点，指挥部的空气就快凝固了。

突然，一个话务员用近乎颤抖的声音喊道：“有、有消息了！”

阿尔弗雷德一个激灵跳出办公桌，抢下话务员手中的听筒，认真的表情似乎要将听筒里传来的每一个字都刻进心里。其余的人都转过来盯着阿尔弗雷德，希望能从他脸上发现一些线索。

阿尔弗雷德放下听筒，王耀便迫不及待地问道。

“他怎么说？”

阿尔弗雷德的脸上再也掩饰不了喜悦，他激动地向王耀一连喊了两遍：“威尼斯商人！是威尼斯商人！我们占领机场了！”

指挥部里顿时被叫好的欢呼声淹没了。

王耀、阿尔弗雷德和所有的盟军人员在走下飞机舷梯时，都深信这将会是一场酣畅淋漓的胜利，然而在到达机场后不久，王耀很快便意识到事情远没有自己想象的那么顺利——甚至可以用糟糕来形容。更糟糕的是——与自己的焦虑形成鲜明对比——阿尔弗雷德却表现得出奇地乐观，这让中美联军在下一步行动的意见上极为不一致。而从前线传回来的最新消息更是将王耀的愤怒和忧虑推到了顶点，他一脸怒气地冲进办公室，木制的门被狠狠推到一旁的墙上，发出巨大的声响。

“为什么不增援！”

阿尔弗雷德将埋在写字台的头抬起，冷冷地看着王耀，看得出来，在王耀怒气冲冲的质问到来之前，他的心情也没有好到哪里去。

“你来得正好，我倒是要问问你，为什么要撤回机场！”

说话间，阿尔弗雷德也激动地站了起来，与一米外的王耀对峙着。

阿尔弗雷德的问题不亚于火上浇油，王耀立马朝阿尔弗雷德吼道：“你问问梅里尔派了多少人去进攻车站？两个营，只有150团的两个营！日军的增援最高到了五千人，地面让我去螳臂当车，空中支援又严重不到位，不突围难道要他们全死在包围圈里吗！”

阿尔弗雷德的脸色从来没有像现在这么难看过，他反驳道：“怀疑指挥官的战术安排之前先看看你自己的军队吧，贪污横行，欺上瞒下，难说这次撤退不是因为将领无能导致的作战不利——”

阿尔弗雷德的话被王耀突然甩来的一巴掌打断了。

“混蛋。”王耀咬牙切齿地从口中吐出这两个字后离开了，门在闭合时发出了巨大的声响。

“你拽个屁啊！”

陶瓷咖啡杯在撞上木门的那一刻被砸得粉碎。

阿尔弗雷德一度认为，不能再有比这更糟的情况了——而在接到营地发生抵制事件的消息之后，这个想法不得不改变了。

救护车刚走不久，机场的水泥地面上站满了吵吵嚷嚷的士兵。王耀和阿尔弗雷德都忙着处理各自一方的问题，没有顾得上看对方一眼。

王耀好不容易将参与抵制的中国将士的情绪平息，正要打开吉普车的车门，却被阿尔弗雷德拽着手臂拉离了人群。他极不情愿地被阿尔弗雷德拉到了两栋建筑间的狭长地带，两个人的身体夹在坚硬的水泥墙之间，显得十分拥挤。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍俯身向前，好让自己的声音更加清楚地传达到王耀耳朵里：“你满意了吧？你的抵制让梅里尔将军心脏病发作被送回了后方，回去的下一步就是要开庆功宴了吧？”

王耀盯着阿尔弗雷德的双眼燃起了黑色的火焰，他大声说：“什么叫‘我的抵制’？我从来没有在这方面给军队下过任何命令，将士抵制是因为你美军高级将官逼人太甚，你自己将军的健康问题为什么要他们负责？”

“我不喜欢你这个态度！”阿尔弗雷德上前一步，推着王耀的双肩贴上墙壁，“你再这样抵抗，我……我就要和上司商量是否继续两国的合作了！”

“我完全同意！”王耀一脚踹上阿尔弗雷德的右膝，趁阿尔弗雷德失去重心将他推向另一面墙，阿尔弗雷德的脑袋瞬间被坚硬的水泥墙撞得生疼。

王耀朝外后退了几步，对阿尔弗雷德说：“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你听好，不要把我当作给块肉就会乖乖听你话的宠物，我也不是非你不可。合作是平等对话，不是你的一意孤行。如果你不能做到的话，一切悉听尊便。”

王耀的背影在远处渐渐缩成一个小黑点继而消失不见。阿尔弗雷德感到脚底一阵发软，身体顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，王耀的话在阿尔弗雷德脑内回响。发生了什么？他揉着自己的头发，试图让自己清醒起来。刚才自己似乎说了很严重的话，他好像生气了。他走的时候，黑眼睛里仿佛有水波闪动——是眼泪吗？他是真的很痛苦，自己怎么没发现呢？他不像自己总是保持乐观，要是他真的绝望了，那又该怎么办呢？这么轻易就能察觉的事，为什么当时的自己只顾着撒气，竟一点也没有发现呢？

胸腔里席卷而来的疼痛掩过了心中的怒火，阿尔弗雷德感到一种莫名的失落。他还会再回来吗？阿尔弗雷德多希望等自己下一次睁开眼，王耀就能出现在眼前，然而看到的却只是密支那刺眼的阳光。

梅里尔被送回后方之后，指挥的职务交给了一位叫麦克姆的美国军官，然而事态却并没有出现好转的迹象，在激烈的正面作战中，5307团战力被严重削弱，眼看就要到达极限，瓢泼的大雨又阻碍了飞机的起降，无法顺利将增援运往前线，日军更是趁机迅速从南部调来了增援部队，将密支那的防守兵力增加到了六千。

自两人的激烈争吵后，阿尔弗雷德已经有些天没有见到王耀了。他从其他军官口中得知，中国军队调来了第八十九团，正在以每天一、两百米——甚至一、二十米的速度艰难地推进着战线。

王耀最终选择了坚持作战，这让阿尔弗雷德感到宽慰。然而阿尔弗雷德很清楚，这并不意味着王耀与他的和解。他兀自叹了口气，继续将头埋进航空地图之中，直到秘书的声音在房间内响起。

“史迪威将军、新一军军长郑将军、新三十师师长、第五十师师长和总部参谋长柏特诺到达密支那。”

不出阿尔弗雷德所料，在中美重要将领聚齐的情况下，王耀终于出席了这一次的会议，但并没有作太多的发言。在决定撤消中美联合突击支队的临时编组，由柏特诺代表史迪威指挥作战之后，会议便结束了。

在王耀即将随中国军官们走出门口时，阿尔弗雷德叫住了他。

“王——王先生，请你留下来……我有事和你商量。”

王耀向身边的人交待了几句便坐回会议桌的椅子上。其余的人陆续离开，会议厅里只剩下了王耀和阿尔弗雷德。王耀并不说话，只睁着眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也一反常态地支支吾吾，半天吐不出一个字。

终于，阿尔弗雷德像下了十足的决心，深吸一口气，说：“我……我没别的意思……我……我只是……想和你……说一会儿话……”

王耀显得很惊讶，却依然用冷淡的语气回道：“对我开这种小孩子的玩笑很好玩吗？嫌闷的话请去找别人，我还有很多事要做。”

王耀正想去拉门把手，但被阿尔弗雷德抢先一步堵在了门口。

“你别无理取闹，让我出去。”

王耀眼睛里放出的光芒冷冷的，阿尔弗雷德的耳朵却莫名地红了。他揉着自己那头金色的短发，说：“不……你不明白吗？和别人没关系，只是因为你……”阿尔弗雷德又咽了一口唾沫，表情就像豁出去了一样，“那……那几天我被气糊涂了，说了不对的话，做了不对的事。你不在身边，我做事总觉得不开心……原、原谅我好吗？我并不想放弃我和你现在的关系，一点也不想……”

王耀依然站在原地，看不出任何情绪上的变化。阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬，咳了一声，说：“当、当然，我知道你不会这么快就消气，你需要时间考虑，我应该想到的……”

“老实说，我也没有想过要放弃。”

王耀的嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑，流水一般的声音却一如既往地不起半点波澜。

阿尔弗雷德意外地看着王耀，心中那头小鹿此刻又欢快地跳跃起来。他伸出双臂，将王耀搂进怀中，发烫的脸颊轻蹭着王耀的黑头发，用近乎呢喃的声音说道：“你可不能再和我吵架了，你知道我最不会哄人……”

“你今天哪里不对劲，居然承认了还有你不会做的事？”

虽然看不到王耀的脸，但阿尔弗雷德确定他一定是在笑着。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德的嘴角也忍不住向上弯成了弧形。

时间已经是傍晚，远处那个巨大的火球不再嚣张地炙烤着大地，而是在地平线的边缘静静绽放出柔和的金光。


	9. 日出

五月很快便过去了，随着太阳直射点不断北移，气温也持续攀升。指挥部里的每一个人尽量穿着自己最凉爽的衣裤，却依然避免不了后背被汗浸得湿透——而战事的紧急又造成了更多的汗珠从额头上渗出来。

“这是什么天气啊……真烦人。”阿尔弗雷德将四肢在椅子上尽量摊开，又伸手拉了拉胸前的衣服，试图造出一点风，“密支那久攻不下，松山方面也打得十分吃力，本田这个混蛋真是顽固得让人讨厌！”

“松山易守难攻，日军一定在对付仰攻上下足了功夫，必定是一场恶战。至于密支那，街道众多，加上敌人守备森严，真打起巷战来也绝不会轻松。”

王耀显然也耐不住热带正午的炎热，将领口的衬衫纽扣解开到第二颗，大口喝着水壶里的水。

“巷战？等我的B-25把能有的掩体全炸平了，看他们还敢不敢和我们来打巷战！”

“要是那样真的可以，我倒也省心了。”王耀半开玩笑地笑道。

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀明显瘦削了的身体，仿佛也感受到了这具身体里暗藏的悲哀与沉重。仅次于遭到德意联军干涉的西班牙内战一年，日军在1937年就向这个东亚古国大肆进攻——而那时的欧洲和美洲大陆，还沉醉在自欺欺人的和平梦中。现在已经是第七个年头了，他最富庶的中、东部已经全部沦陷，他的能源紧缺到只能由酒精替代燃油行车，按照许多学者单纯技术方面的计算，他早该低头投降了，可他依然在这里，在自己的眼前，用厚重坚定如千年沉积的大地的声音回应着自己。

 _真美啊。_ 阿尔弗雷德想，即使贫困和动荡也无法减弱自他灵魂中悄然散发出的光芒，那么浑厚，那么坚忍不拔。

“你怎么一直盯着我看，我脸上沾到了酱油么？”

王耀的问题打断了阿尔弗雷德的思绪，他急忙摇头，另一句几天来都在暗地酝酿的话脱口而出：“没有。我只是在想，这一个月来的止步不前恐怕和柏特诺的战术安排有关，我想撤掉他的指挥职。”

这个意料之中又来得过于突然的决定让王耀愣了一两秒才继续问道：“那么说你已经选好继任者了咯？”

“就韦瑟尔斯吧，我看他没有问题。”

阿尔弗雷德接下来的话，才让王耀感到真正的意外和欣喜。

“还有……我想，亚洲的事还是你懂得比我多，接下来的地面作战，我想请郑将军来直接指挥，你看可以吗？”

这一次的王耀并没有作太多的停顿便回答道：“你肯把指挥权交给我方的将军，还是我一向赞赏的指挥官，我自然不会有意见，不过，要说服美军军官们也得下一番力气吧。”

“这种事包在我身上！”阿尔弗雷德很是潇洒地拍了拍自己的胸口。

“你倒挺有自信的嘛。”

“当然啦，我是Super Hero嘛！”

高亢爽朗的笑声再度回荡在指挥所上空。

柏特诺被撤职后的第六天，滇西部队占领腊孟，恢复怒江大桥通车。一周后，正值卢沟桥事变七周年之日，中国将军们向中国军队下达总攻令，在美军轰炸机和火箭炮的掩护下，中美盟军再度攻下密支那火车站，以三面包围之势向密支那城区推进。

虽然阿尔弗雷德曾想过用地毯式轰炸逼迫密支那的日军投降，但总攻开始的十一天后，中美军队仍然无可避免地转向了巷战。即使在拥有陆空火力优势的情况下，王耀和阿尔弗雷德也没有感到丝毫的轻松。

“目前我们已经攻下了密支那十一条大街中的七条，日军被压缩到城北一隅……”

“我倒不认为这些日军就是强弩之末，日军的司令部还没有被拿下，我们有可能在接下来的行动遭到前所未有的激烈抵抗。”

王耀凑紧的眉头暗示着事态的严重，现在正值午夜，敢死队已经在集结。还有一个小时，他们将作为这次决战的先锋进入日军控制的街区，随后，一场决定自己和印支半岛今后命运的战役将被打响。

从印度的蓝姆伽到缅甸的密支那，自己花了整整两年的时间。如今，要让自己在离终点如此近的地方停下，绝无可能。

“我们要有浴血苦战的觉悟，我们更应有必胜的决心，为了光复故土，为了最后的胜利，为了明天，这次夜袭，只许成功，不许失败！”

“是！”

王耀面前的一排军官动作迅速一致地立正敬礼，声音前所未有地洪亮。

“王耀，我有话对你说。”

距离队伍出发还有45分钟，阿尔弗雷德拉着王耀走到一个不常被使用的楼梯口，月光透过窗户玻璃洒在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，将他的脸映得有些泛白。王耀不太明白临近战前能有什么话没有说完，却依然耐心地等着阿尔弗雷德开口。

在一番在王耀看来颇为丰富的表情变换后，阿尔弗雷德终于开口说：“王耀……虽说军人在战场上是要抱着一颗必死的决心，但……但我依然希望你活下来，这样，我所做的一切才有意义，不是么？”

与忧心忡忡的阿尔弗雷德不同，这回王耀的眉头意外地舒展开，露出温柔的笑容。

“你就算不说，我也懂的。”

王耀双手环上阿尔弗雷德的后颈，在金发青年的嘴角印上半个吻，说：“这样好了，剩下半个等拿下整个密支那后补上。”

说完，王耀转身向楼梯走去，在正要踏下第一级阶梯时又像突然想起了什么，扭头朝阿尔弗雷德说道：“倒是你，在飞机上千万要小心，别再受伤了。”

阿尔弗雷德心中的暖意更加强烈，他开心地回道：“你放心吧，他们在能看到我之前早就被炸弹炸掉了！”

王耀朝阿尔弗雷德报以一笑，走下了楼梯。

8月1日凌晨四点半，随着城北一阵密集的枪声，炮弹的火光映红了密支那的天空。

震天的轰鸣声在阿尔弗雷德的耳边环绕，他已快分辨不出地上那些绽开的火球分别来自于哪一边。燃烧弹在撞击到阻挡物的刹那间爆开，大火开始在日军的工事上蔓延。

成队的轰炸机向日军区域俯冲投弹，配合地面部队的行动。显然，犹如困兽的日军已经丧失了制空权，受到牵制的他们也无法对空中呼啸而过的飞机做出有效的阻击。

看来离胜利不远了。看着金色与黑色交错的地面，阿尔弗雷德弯起嘴角，操纵着飞机在空中划出一个优美的弧线，朝着另一处工事冲去。

空袭部队接到命令返回机场时，地面的交火声已远不如之前激烈，跳下飞机后，阿尔弗雷德听到了最新的消息：中美军队已经攻下日军司令部和其他重要工事，日军将领水上源藏切腹，丸山大佐也逃去了江对岸，目前虽然仍有少量残军在继续抵抗，也无力再逆转败局。

阿尔弗雷德兴奋地摘下飞行头盔甩在桌上，嘴里喊道“我去告诉王耀”便跑了出去。

跑出去没多久，阿尔弗雷德才猛然发现，自己并不知道王耀在哪里，却又嫌原路返回去打听太麻烦，干脆一边顺着街道走，一边思索着这个时候王耀最有可能在的地方。

阿尔弗雷德正漫无目的地走着，忽地眼前一亮——不远处的高地上站着的，分明就是那个熟悉的身影。

“王耀！”

阿尔弗雷德兴奋地喊了一声，便迈步朝王耀跑去。

王耀听到喊声后没多久，阿尔弗雷德便一脸欢喜地出现在自己跟前。

“嗨！你不好好呆在指挥所等我，跑到这里来做什么？”阿尔弗雷德眨着他碧蓝色的眼睛，对王耀的行为有些好奇。

“在指挥所可看不到这样美丽的景色。”

王耀带着神秘的笑将视线转向远方，阿尔弗雷德也跟着看了过去——

是日出。

在泛着白光的地平线上，一轮鲜红的火球露出了头，一点一点，缓缓地将自己所有的光辉洒向两人身处的这片大地。清晨的雾尚未散去，沾着露水的草尖在太阳的照耀下闪烁着轻灵的光，如繁星一般，生机却胜过沉静的夜。温暖的光落在两人的头发上、肩上，将平常看来略显暗淡的军装也染得鲜明起来。

“真美啊……”阿尔弗雷德忍不住感叹。

“是啊，只有在热带才能看到这样的日出。”

“我是在说你。”

“别开玩笑。”

“和十八世纪时一样——我是认真的。”

阿尔弗雷德不再看远处继续升向天空的太阳，转过头来看着王耀，王耀也收回视线，望着阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛。在阳光的渲染下，王耀的轮廓显得更加柔和，使得阿尔弗雷德几乎忘记了两人是站在刚结束战斗的战场上。

“我说，”阿尔弗雷德笑着问道，“你是不是忘记了什么呀？”

“忘记了什么？”王耀被问得一愣，过了一会儿，才反应过来阿尔弗雷德的意思，哈哈大笑起来。

“我还以为是什么呢，从来没点正经的！”

阿尔弗雷德搂住王耀的腰，将他与自己的距离拉得更近些，带着看似不怀好意的笑说：“这么快就猜中了答案，看来你也没有正经到哪里去。”

金发青年的吻落了下来——超过了之前的允诺，从眉间，到鼻尖，再覆上嘴唇，从树枝上滴落的水珠润进两人的肌肤之间，风将金色和黑色的头发绕得分不出你我，头顶上的叶子飒飒地摇曳着，彷佛在吟咏一首醉人的诗。

尾声

王耀站在镜子前，系好军服上的最后一粒纽扣。

今天是1945年1月27日，距离惊心动魄的密支那战役结束，已经过去了快半年。在这半年里，滇西的军队收复了两年前被占领的松山、腾冲和龙陵，一路南下。自己所在的缅北盟军也相继攻克了八莫和南坎，到达了芒友。

两年了，驻印军和远征军——这两支本该有着相同称呼，却因为胡康河谷的惨败被迫分为两路的军队，今天终于会师。

窗外充满了中文和英文的欢呼声——即使关着窗户也能听见。这一刻，一向爱安静的王耀却丝毫不嫌这声音吵，他甚至颇为享受这样欢乐的叫嚷声，以至于忘记了升旗仪式很快就要开始了。

“你在发什么呆啊！”阿尔弗雷德猛地拍上王耀的肩，大声说道，“快点啦，你想让亚瑟和弗朗西斯看我们迟到的笑话吗？”

阿尔弗雷德一边说，一边拉着王耀小跑出了房间。

升旗仪式之后是阅兵，受会场热烈气氛的感染，不同着装的士兵们从一南一北长途跋涉而来，却一致的士气高昂。看着一列列军队从眼前经过，王耀突然笑了出来。

“你在笑什么？”一旁的阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。

“没什么。”王耀收敛了笑，嘴角却依然保持上扬，“我只是在想，你刚才的发言究竟是个什么意思。”

“啊哈，就是那个意思啊——‘让两国的国旗飘扬在东京上空’！”

阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，很是自信。然后，他听到了最令他欣喜的，来自王耀的声音。

“谢谢。”

“什么？”

与其说阿尔弗雷德没听清楚，不如说他并不敢相信王耀说出的竟是这一句。

“谢谢。”王耀又清楚地重复了一遍。

阿尔弗雷德感到王耀转过头来，朝自己长久地微笑着。他也向王耀报以灿烂的笑容。

“你做到了，我们做到了！”

阿尔弗雷德握上王耀的手，清晰地感受到那掌心传来的持续不断的暖意。不远处，相同旋律的军歌在士兵们手舞足蹈的拥抱中环绕穿梭，艳阳之下，到处是欢声笑语。

—完—

2011.9.8


End file.
